


It’s for Science.

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Chaos, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Logan testing shit, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, laser poiners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: Logan wanted to test a thing, he has not been blind to the way Virgil kept reminding him of a cat, nor how Deceit was part snake. so with a laser pointer in hand he decided to test his hypothesise.





	It’s for Science.

Logan wanted to test a thing, he has not been blind to the way Virgil kept reminding him of a cat, nor how Deceit was part snake. so with a laser pointer in hand he decided to test his hypothesise.

 **First test: Virgil.**  
10am.

Virgil came down for a cup of tea to wake him up. The moment he sat down on the chair the test was on.

Logan turned on the laser pointer and pointed it to the table. nothing happened for a long moment before there was a slam of Virgil slamming his hand over the light to try and catch it. Logan flinched at the suddenness but managed to move it in time, Virgil slammed his hand over it again.

Logan moved it to the other side of the table only for Virgil to scramble over the table tipping the teacup over, that was thankfully empty to try and catch it with both hands. Logan moved it around and Virgil hurried after it and to Logan’s surprise suddenly scaled the wall to get it.

Logan couldn’t help the laugh that left his lips when it happened, but it seemed to be enough to snap Virgil out of his trance and he snapped his head in Logan’s direction and hissed loudly as he blushed bright red and let go of the wall and stormed off upstairs.

Just like a disgruntled cat. So far his hypothesise was right, not it only left Deceit. This needed more thought, because he doubted Deceit would react like Virgil would.

 

 **Second test: Deceit**.  
10pm.

Logan was reading when Deceit came downstairs sending him a quick glance before he scurried into the kitchen to get something to eat, he still wasn’t eating with them, probably because Patton didn’t ask him to join, despite Deceit’s room now being part of the light side of the mind. Deceit came back from the kitchen and it was then Logan turned on the laser pointer and shone it on the wall.

Deceit halted and Logan saw how he was staring at the dot for a long moment, before he shot his hand forward like a sniper ready to strike only for Logan to move it, Deceit tried again, and again. and soon he suddenly stuck out his tongue and before Logan had time to react slammed his head against the wall to try and get the dot.

  “FUCK!” Deceit cursed loudly staggering back hands flying to his face “I- why did i do that?!”

Logan turned off the laser pointer hurring over to the deceitful side to see if he was okay, a light nosebleed was all he had achieved with face planting the wall.

  “Are you alright Deceit?”

  “Did you get it?” Deceit asked while Logan made him tip his head forward and pinch the brim of his nose to stop the bleeding.

  “Yes, I defeated the red dot.”

  “It’s red?” Deceit asked in confusion glancing up to Logan.

  “Yes.”

  “Huh.”

When Deceit walked away with his food Logan wrote down his information, as well as the fact that he would have to find out more on Deceit’s apparent colourblindness.


End file.
